familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 9
Events *1000 - Battle of Svolder, Notable naval battle of the Viking Age. *1379 - Treaty of Neuberg, splitting the Austrian Habsburg lands between the Habsburg Dukes Albert III and Leopold III. *1493 - Battle of Krbava field, a decisive defeat of Croats in Croatian struggle against the Ottoman Empire invasion. *1513 - James IV of Scotland is defeated and dies in the Battle of Flodden Field, ending Scotland's involvement in the War of the League of Cambrai. *1543 - Mary Stuart, at nine months old, is officially crowned "Queen of Scots" in the central Scottish town of Stirling. *1739 - Stono Rebellion, the largest slave uprising in Britains mainland North American colonies prior to the American Revolution, erupts near Charleston. *1776 - The Continental Congress officially names their new union of sovereign states the United States. *1839 - John Herschel takes the first glass plate photograph. *1850 - California is admitted as the thirty-first U.S. state. * 1850 - The Compromise of 1850 strips Texas of a third of its claimed territory (now parts of Colorado, Kansas, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Wyoming) in return for the U.S. federal government assuming $10 million of Texas's pre-annexation debt. *1863 - American Civil War: The Union Army enters Chattanooga. *1886 - The Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works is finalized. *1914 - World War I: The creation of the Canadian Automobile Machine Gun Brigade, the first fully mechanized unit in the British Army. *1922 - Greek-Turkish war has ended with Turkish victory over the Greeks. *1923 - Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, the founder of the Republic of Turkey, founds the Republican People's Party (CHP). *1924 - Hanapepe Massacre occurs on Kauai, Hawaii. *1926 - The U.S. National Broadcasting Company formed. *1942 - World War II: A Japanese floatplane drops an incendiary bomb on Oregon. *1943 - World War II: The Allies land at Salerno and Taranto, Italy. *1944 - World War II: The Fatherland Front takes power in Bulgaria through a military coup in the capital and armed rebellion in the country. A new pro-Soviet government is established. *1945 - Second Sino-Japanese War: Japan formally surrenders to China. *1947 - First actual case of a computer bug being found: a moth lodges in a relay of a Harvard Mark II computer at Harvard University. *1948 - The Republic Day of Democratic People's Republic of Korea. *1956 - Elvis Presley appears on The Ed Sullivan Show for the first time. *1965 - The United States Department of Housing and Urban Development is established. * 1965 - Hurricane Betsy makes its second landfall near New Orleans, leaving 76 dead and $1.42 billion ($10-12 billion in 2005 dollars) in damages, becoming the first hurricane to top $1 billion in unadjusted damages. *1966 - The National Traffic and Motor Vehicle Safety Act signed into law by U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson. *1969 - Allegheny Airlines Flight 853 DC-9 collided in flight with a Piper PA-28 and crashed near Fairland, Indiana. *1970 - A British airliner is hijacked by the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP) and flown to Dawson's Field in Jordan. *1971 - Attica Prison riots. *1991 - Tajikstan gains independence from the Soviet Union. *1993 - The Palestine Liberation Organization officially recognizes Israel as a legitimate state. *1994 - Sachin Tendulkar scores his first ODI century against Australia in Sri Lanka. *2001 - Ahmed Shah Massoud, leader of the Northern Alliance, is assassinated in Afghanistan. *2004 - 2004 Australian embassy bombing: A bomb explodes outside the Australian embassy in Jakarta, killing 10 people. * 2004 - Serbian Prime Minister Vojislav Koštunica reverses a decision by Minister of Education and Sport Ljiljana Čolić to require the teaching of both creationism and evolution in schools, and announces that Čolić will be replaced. *2007 - The Indy Pro Series race at Chicagoland Speedway records the closest finish in racing history, with Logan Gomez holding off his teammate Alex Lloyd by 0.0005 of a second, or 1.65 inches. Births * 384 - Flavius Honorius, Roman Emperor (d. 423) *1349 - Duke Albert III of Austria (d. 1395) *1427 - Thomas de Ros, English politician (d. 1464) *1466 - Ashikaga Yoshitane, Japanese shogun (d. 1523) *1558 - Philippe Emmanuel, French soldier (d. 1602) *1585 - Armand Jean du Plessis, French statesman (d. 1642) *1629 - Cornelis Tromp, Dutch admiral (d. 1691) *1700 - Princess Anna Sophie of Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt (d. 1780) *1711 - Thomas Hutchinson, American colonial governor of Massachusetts (d. 1780) *1731 - Francisco Javier Clavijero, Mexican writer *1737 - Luigi Galvani, Italian physician and physicist (d. 1798) *1754 - William Bligh, British naval officer (d. 1817) *1755 - Benjamin Bourne, American politician (d. 1808) *1828 (N.S.) - Leo Tolstoy, Russian novelist (d. 1910) *1834 - Joseph Henry Shorthouse, English novelist (d. 1903) *1853 - Fred Spofforth, Australian cricketer (d. 1926) *1855 - Anthony Francis Lucas Croatian-born oil exploration pioneer (d. 1921) *1868 - Mary Hunter Austin, American writer (d. 1934) *1873 - Max Reinhardt, German film director and actor (d. 1943) *1877 - Frank Chance, American baseball player (d. 1924) *1878 - Adelaide Crapsey, American poet (d. 1914) *1887 - Alf Landon, American politician (d. 1987) *1882 - Clem McCarthy, American sportscaster (d. 1962) *1890 - Harland Sanders, American fast-food entrepreneur (d. 1980) *1892 - Tsuru Aoki, Japanese-born American actress (d. 1961) *1894 - Arthur Freed, American songwriter and film producer (d. 1973) * 1894 - Bert Oldfield, Australian cricketer (d. 1976) *1898 - Frankie Frisch, American baseball player (d. 1973) *1899 - Waite Hoyt, American baseball player (d. 1984) * 1899 - Neil Hamilton, American actor (d. 1984) *1900 - James Hilton, English novelist (d. 1954) *1899 - Bruno E. Jacob, Founder of the National Forensics League (d. 1979) *1903 - Phyllis Whitney, American writer *1904 - Feroze Khan, Pakistani field hockey player (d. 2005) *1905 - Hussain Sha - Indian Saint, Philosopher ,Pithapuram *1908 - Cesare Pavese, Italian poet and novelist (d. 1950) *1911 - John Gorton, Australian politician (d. 2002) * 1911 - Paul Goodman, American poet and writer (d. 1972) *1919 - Jimmy "the Greek" Snyder, American bookmaker and sports commentator (d. 1996) * 1919 - Gottfried Dienst, German football referee *1920 - Aldo Parisot, American cellist and teacher * 1920 - Robert Wood Johnson III, American philanthropist (d. 1970) * 1920 - Feng Kang, Chinese mathematician (d. 1993) *1922 - Hans Georg Dehmelt, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1922 - Manolis Glezos, Greek politician and writer * 1922 - Hoyt Curtin, American songwriter (d. 2000) *1923 - Daniel Carleton Gajdusek, American virologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *1924 - Jane Greer, American actress (d. 2001) * 1924 - Rik Van Steenbergen, Belgian cyclist (d. 2003) *1925 - Cliff Robertson, American actor *1926 - Yusuf al-Qaradawi, prominent Egypt Muslim cleric *1927 - Elvin Jones, American jazz drummer (d. 2004) *1929 - Claude Nougaro, French singer (d. 2004) *1930 - Frank Lucas, Drug Lord *1932 - Sylvia Miles, American actress *1935 - Chaim Topol, Israeli actor *1935 - Gopal Baratham, Singaporean author *1939 - Bruce Gray, Puerto Rican actor * 1939 - Ron McDole, American football player * 1939 - Carlos Ortiz, Puerto Rican boxer * 1941 - Otis Redding, American singer and songwriter (d. 1967) * 1941 - Dennis Ritchie, American computer scientist *1942 - Inez Foxx, American R&B singer *1943 - Art LaFleur, American actor *1945 - Dee Dee Sharp, American R&B singer *1946 - Bruce Palmer, Canadian musician (Buffalo Springfield) (d. 2004) *1947 - David Rosenboom, American composer *1949 - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, Indonesian politician * 1949 - Garry Maddox, American baseball player * 1949 - Joe Theismann, American football player and commentator *1951 - Alexander Downer, Australian politician * 1951 - Tom Wopat, American actor and singer *1952 - Angela Cartwright, actress * 1952 - Manuel Göttsching, German musician (Ash Ra Tempel) * 1952 - David A. Stewart, English musician (Eurythmics) *1954 - Jeffrey Combs, American actor *1955 - John Kricfalusi, Canadian animator *1957 - Pierre-Laurent Aimard, French pianist * 1957 - Gabriele Tredozi, Italian engineer *1959 - Eric Serra, French composer *1960 - Hugh Grant, English actor * 1960 - Mario Batali, American chef and restaurateur * 1960 - Bob Stoops, American football coach *1965 - Dan Majerle, American basketball player * 1965 - Constance Marie, American actress *1966 - Georg Hackl, German luger * 1966 - Adam Sandler, American actor and comedian *1967 - Akshay Kumar, Indian Actor * 1967 - Anna Malle, American porn star (d. 2006) * 1967 - Chris Caffery, American guitarist and singer *1968 - Francois Botha, South African boxer * 1968 - Jon Drummond, American former sprinter * 1968 - Julia Sawalha, English actress *1969 - Rachel Hunter, New Zealand model and actress *1970 - Natalia Streignard, Venezuelan actress *1971 - Henry Thomas, American actor and musician *1972 - James Farmer, American educator and artist * 1972 - Mike Hampton, American baseball player * 1972 - Natasha Kaplinsky, British newsreader * 1972 - Félix Rodríguez, Dominican baseball player * 1972 - Goran Višnjić, Croatian actor *1973 - Mark Parry, Welsh guitarist (The Manvils) * 1973 - Kazuhisa Ishii, Japanese baseball player *1974 - Shane Crawford, Australian rules footballer * 1974 - Mathias Färm, Swedish guitarist (Millencolin) * 1974 - Vikram Batra, Officer of the Indian Army *1975 - Michael Bublé, Canadian singer and actor *1976 - Chace Ambrose, American actor and writer * 1976 - Kristoffer Rygg, Norwegian musician (Ulver, ex-Borknagar) * 1976 - Juan A. Baptista, Venezuelan actor * 1976 - Aki Riihilahti, Finnish footballer *1977 - Chae Jung-an, South Korean actress and singer * 1977 - Soulja Slim, American rapper (d. 2003) * 1977 - Kyle Snyder, American baseball player *1978 - Kurt Ainsworth, American baseball player * 1978 - Shane Battier, American basketball player * 1978 - Mariano Puerta, Argentine tennis player *1979 - Nikki DeLoach, American actress and singer *1980 - Michelle Williams, American actress * 1980 - Todd Coffey, American baseball player *1981 - Julie Gonzalo, Argentinian actress *1982 - Ai Otsuka, Japanese singer and songwriter *1983 - Jana Miartusova Czech nude model and lesbian porn star * 1983 - Edwin Jackson, German baseball player * 1983 - Cleveland Taylor, International footballer *1984 - Delta Goodrem, Australian singer, actress *1985 - J.R. Smith, American basketball player *1986 - Justice Chibhabha, Zimbabwean cricketer *1987 - Alexandre Song, Cameroonian footballer * 1987 - Tathagat Avatar Tulsi, Child Prodigy in Physics *1990 - Melody Klaver, Dutch actress *2000 - Victoria Federica de Marichalar y de Borbón, granddaughter of king Juan Carlos I of Spain Deaths *c.546 - St. Ciarán of Clonmacnoise, Irish bishop * 701 - Pope Sergius I *1000 - Olaf I of Norway *1087 - King William I of England *1398 - King James I of Cyprus (b. 1334) *1487 - Chenghua, Emperor of China (b. 1447) *1488 - Francis II (fell from a horse) (b. 1433) *1513 - King James IV of Scotland (b. 1473) *1569 - Pieter Bruegel the Elder, Flemish painter *1596 - Anna Jagiellon, Polish Queen *1612 - Nakagawa Hidenari, Japanese warlord (b. 1570) *1676 - Paul Chomedey de Maisonneuve, French army officer and founder of Montreal (b. 1612) *1680 - Henry Marten, English regicide (b. 1602) *1755 - Johann Lorenz von Mosheim, German historian (b. 1694) *1806 - William Paterson, Signer of the U.S. Constitution, Governor of New Jersey (b. 1745) *1815 - John Singleton Copley, American painter (b. 1738) *1841 - A. P. de Candolle, Swiss botanist (b. 1778) *1891 - Jules Grévy, President of France (b. 1813) *1898 - Stéphane Mallarmé, French poet (b. 1842) *1901 - Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, French painter (b. 1864) *1907 - Ernest Roland Wilberforce, English bishop (b. 1840) *1909 - Edward Henry Harriman, American railroad entrepreneur (b. 1848) *1915 - Albert Spalding, American baseball player and sporting goods manufacturer (b. 1850) *1941 - Hans Spemann, German embryologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1869) *1960 - Jussi Björling, Swedish tenor (b. 1911) *1969 - Willy Mairesse, Belgian racing driver (b. 1928) *1976 - Mao Zedong, Leader of China (b. 1893) *1978 - Hugh MacDiarmid, Scottish poet (b. 1892) * 1978 - Jack Warner, Canadian-born film studio founder (b. 1892) *1980 - John Howard Griffin, American writer (b. 1920) *1981 - Jacques Lacan, French psychoanalyst (b. 1901) *1985 - Paul Flory, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1910) *1985 - Luka Modrić, Croatian footballer *1990 - Doc Cramer, American baseball player (b. 1905) * 1990 - Samuel Doe, President of Liberia (b. 1951) *1994 - Patrick O'Neal, American actor (b. 1927) *1996 - Bill Monroe, American bluegrass singer and composer (b. 1911) *1997 - Richie Ashburn, American baseball player (b. 1927) * 1997 - Burgess Meredith, American actor (b. 1907) *1999 - Jim "Catfish" Hunter, American baseball player (b. 1946) * 1999 - Ruth Roman, American actress (b. 1922) *2001 - Ahmed Shah Massoud, Afghani military leader (b. 1953) *2003 - Larry Hovis, American actor (b. 1936) * 2003 - Edward Teller, Hungarian-born physicist (b. 1908) *2004 - Roland Sherwood "Ernie" Ball, American businessman (b. 1930) *2005 - John Wayne Glover, English serial killer (b. 1932) *2006 - Gérard Brach, French screenwriter (b. 1927) * 2006 - Richard Burmer, American composer, sound designer and electronic musician (b. 1955) * 2006 - Matt Gadsby, English footballer (b. 1979) * 2006 - William B. Ziff, American publishing executive (b. 1930) Holidays and observances * Japan - Chrysanthemum Day (Kiku no Sekku). * North Korea - Republic Day (1948). * Tajikistan - Independence Day (from USSR, 1991). * California - Admission Day (to commemorate the state's admission to the USA). * Saint Ciarán of Clonmacnoise * Eastern Orthodoxy - Synaxis of the Theopatores Joachim and Anna. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September